The present invention relates to a bicycle shoe clip, provided with an adjustable toothed belt, for locking both sides of a cyclist foot.
As is known, race bicycles comprise, on the front of each pedal, a suitable bracket structure, thereinto the foot toe is inserted in order to prevent the cyclist foot from disengaging from the pedal.